A different life
by covenantqueen
Summary: SUPERNATURALXTWILIGHT multiple POV's Bella has recently moved to Forks and a heap of things have happened, Not sure about Canons. There are a few other characters, and i hope you enjoy!
1. The Beginning

Note: TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER ANY CHARACTERS TAKEN FROM THAT ARE HERS AND I AM JUST BORROWING THEM, SUPERNATURAL BELONGS TO IT'S CREATOR ERIC KRIPKE, ANY NEW CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME!!

CHAPER 1: THE BEGINNING (CLICHÉ I KNOW)

Bella POV

'AHHHHHHH!!!' I sat straight up and suddenly I was wide-awake. I had another dream, well I couldn't actually call it a dream; dreams are supposed to be happy and show things that are fun. This was a nightmare; another one, this was the fifth one this week and it was Friday! People are supposed to forget their dreams but I always remember mine; except for the happy ones, those I forget. My nightmares were actually memories and they were always the same thing.

_--Flashback--_

'_BEEP BEEP BEEP' it was the sound of my alarm clock, which meant I had to get up for school. My eyelids were so heavy maybe I'll just roll over and get 5 minutes more, so I closed my eyes. When I woke up the sun was shining in my eyes and I wondered why my mother Renee was not screaming at me to get up for school. So I wandered into the bathroom to go to the toilet and have a shower, when I finished I couldn't smell anything, which was strange. My mum was always cooking weird new things and I was her favourite person to test them on. So every morning I had something different for breakfast, which I enjoyed._

_Suddenly I saw something under my parents door, it was red and looked like it was paint. I went over and knocked on the door and I stepped in the red 'paint' by accident and my feet felt disgusting, I wonder if Dad had decided to paint his room and had spilt the paint. I kept knocking but no one replied so I opened the door and the first thing I saw was that the whole room was Red, but it wasn't paint. It was blood! "Oh my god! What happened?! Is this some kind of joke?" then I saw her; my mother was on the bed almost blue and there were two red dots on her neck and her face was twisted into a scream. _

_I could suddenly feel something gross between my toes and picked it out from between them and look at it, it was a piece of skin, actually it wasn't just skin, it was my father's nose. I turned around wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible and fell into a pile of bloody hair and some of my fathers' teeth. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!'_

And that was when I always woke up and it scared me every single time. I started having these dreams the day after my parents were killed and I have had them every night since, which means I've had them for over 7 years.

Tomorrow is my 18th birthday and I am going to go live with my Uncle Charlie in Forks, Washington for a couple of years and take a break from my current job.

I probably should explain that before I continue my story.

After my parents were killed I was put in Foster Care and kept moving from Foster family to foster family until I finally got moved in with my last foster parent; his name was Bobby. I started living with him when I was 11 and moved out when I ran away on my last birthday. Bobby was the best foster parent I had out of all of them because he gave me freedom and also taught me my job. Which is being a hunter, which I will have to explain. Bobby is a hunter, which means he hunts evil things but not human evil things but supernatural evil things. For example I have hunted; Demons, Wendigos, Spirits, Topas, Women in White, Black Dogs, Shape-Shifters, Streegas, vampires and once I even had to hunt some humans (they were capturing humans and then using them as things to hunt). I have been hunting since I was 12 years old. When I was 14 I met some good friends of Bobby's' who were also hunters; the Winchesters; John (the father), Dean (eldest son) and Sam (youngest son). They're mother and Johns' wife; Mary was killed by a demon.

I went on many hunts with Bobby but after a couple of years I went on more and more with Dean and Sam. Most of the things I have said I've hunted (above) I hunted with these boys. The boys and I got really close and when they're father 'died' we grew even closer. I always was closer to Dean than I was Sam because well Dean was the older but also because Dean was the real family guy; he would do anything for his family and as we grew up, I became a part of that family. I became the same and even now I would do anything for Bobby, Dean and Sam. About a month after I turned 17 Dean and I hooked up. When Sam turned 17 (he's two years younger than me and Dean is two years older) he left for a boarding school in California, Sam and Dean got into a big fight before he left and Dean was pissed off. Dean and I hunted together for ages and we slept together on our 6-month anniversary. But he was different after Sam left, more distant and then when we got news of the yellow-eyed demon and we knew where it was going to be and he kinda went a bit crazy and we had a fight. I didn't want him to get involved even though he had the colt (which could kill anything) and he told me that he had to kill this thing and how he was going to go get Sam from his school and then they would go get it together, I eventually told him if he went we were over and he would never see me again. He told me to go and I did, I have done some hunting in the past year, but I don't want to do this the rest of my life by myself. So I am going to go live with my uncle Charlie (my fathers brother) for a couple of years and he told me I can call him dad and we can pretend he is my father until I leave.

So here I am, getting onto the plane which will take me to Port Angeles where Uncle Charlie will pick me up and we'll have a fun 4 hour drive ahead of us to get to Forks. Uncle Charlie knew about what happened between Dean and he knew that he could never contact Dean no-matter what happened to me. I knew that I couldn't sleep on the plane because I would have a nightmare and wake up screaming. So I plugged in my earphones and started to watch the movie, (it was Hairspray) **A/N: I LOVE THAT MOVIE**. 3 hours later we landed in Port Angeles and I saw Uncle Charlie standing there smiling at me so I ran over and gave him a hug.

Then I saw he was holding a box of Krispy Kreams© and hugged him even tighter. **A/N YUM!!**. He told me that my planes' luggage was coming out on the carousel and I should probably go and look for mine. Once I had my luggage in one hand and a Krispy Kream in the other we were set to go.

He led me outside to his police cruiser (He was the chief of Police in Forks). He grabbed my luggage of me and shoved it in the boot and I jumped in the passenger seat. Ready to answer any of his questions. He surprisingly didn't have any. So most of the trip went by in silence. When we got to Forks I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. I had only been here once when I was 4 because my parents wanted a holiday and I pretty much just played with my toys. But the whole place was so green it was amazing, moss covered most surfaces and the rest was grassy.

Uncle Charlie broke the silence and asked if I was going to attend the local high school. I quickly replied "Yeah, I might as well. Then I will actually have something to do". He laughed and we drove the rest of the way there in silence.

When we arrived there was a red truck parked out the front and I asked Charlie if we had visitors and he just ignored me until we got out of the car when he handed me a set of keys and laughed.

This was going to be an interesting year…


	2. You do know that no one will believe you

**Note: TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER ANY CHARACTERS TAKEN FROM THAT ARE HERS AND I AM JUST BORROWING THEM, SUPERNATURAL BELONGS TO IT'S CREATOR ERIC KRIPKE, ANY NEW CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME!!**

CHAPTER 2: You do know that no one will believe you

Dean POV

I hated this; Bella not being with me, god I missed her so much. Her laugh, her smile, her goddamn beautiful eyes and I especially missed her hunting with me cause I knew she would always have my back yet here I am, sitting on a hotel bed waiting for my brother to get out of the bathroom. I know that I was obsessed with that demon and I know I'm happy it's dead but I have realised it was not the most important thing in the world. I have to find her if it's the last thing I do. Maybe I should ask Bobby where she is as he is her foster father.

I heard the shower go off, maybe he's finally finished in there. "DEAN!!" he shouted.

"What Sam?" I replied.

"Did you steal my jocks?" he shouted back…

I then realised I had forgotten that I had hidden all of his jocks from him. 'HAHA' I laughed out loud.

"I'll take that as a yes" he replied as he walked out of the bathroom. "Where did you put them? And please man I need them like now, so don't tell me you put them outside somewhere" he asked.

I started laughing, I could see them spinning above his head on the fan and I realised that I am a genius. I pointed above his head at the fan and he just shook his head grabbed a pair and walked back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"Hey Sam, I'll Uh.. Meet you in the car." I quickly jumped in the car and punched Bobby's number into my cell; it felt like it was ringing for hours when he finally picked up. "Hello?" he said his gruff tone echoing into my ears.

"Uhh, Hey Bobby it's Dean I was uhh wondering where Bella was because I need to see her and apologise for how I uh acted…"

I waited for a response and then I heard a loud 'CLUNK' Bobby had hung up on me.

Sam POV

"God I miss the old Dean" I muttered to myself, as I was getting ready. I know he just played that stupid joke on me, but he's not the same as he was when he was with Bella. She made him whole, she was his other half; his PERFECT other half. They were exactly the same in so many ways they were both stubborn as a mule, they always had your back and family meant everything to both of them. Well until Dean decided to go get that asshole demon who killed our mother. That day he lost Bella and when we got back I lost my girlfriend Jess, the demon had killed her and left her in my apartment stuck to the roof. From that day forward Dean and I have been hunting down as many evil bastards as we can find.

I walk outside to find Dean in the car banging his head against the steering wheel. "Dude, what are you doing?" he just looked at me and then hit his head even harder on the wheel before telling me to get in or he'll leave me behind. I quickly jumped in the car and he turned around and quickly asked me if I minded going to Bobby's. I knew this had to be about Bella.

Bella POV

When I woke up this morning I realised I wasn't screaming and then I realised that I didn't have the nightmare. 'Wow' I thought I must really feel safe here. When I walked downstairs I realised Charlie was sitting there waiting for me with breakfast sitting on the table. "Hey Bella" he said smiling, "I registered you in the local high school, you start tomorrow. You don't need to bring anything there except for a pencil case. They supply the rest. Have a nice day, I have to get to work"

I watched Charlie walk out to his cruiser and then I started eating, once I was done eating I went to my room, grabbed my car keys and my wallet and went to have a look at the local shops. When I got there I saw this stunningly beautiful blonde which made me want to lost 10 kg and this short pixie like girl with black hair who was grabbing nearly everything in the store and making this other girl try them on. I started laughing, and the blonde girl saw me and gave me the nastiest glare ever and then I noticed something about her but I couldn't put my finger on it so I turned around and walked into the food court and grabbed the first fried thing I could find.

After that I went home and checked my emails, there was one from Bobby.

--EMAIL--

Hey Bella,

Its Bobby.

Just emailing you to tell you that Dean rang me today and asked me where you were. I didn't tell him so don't worry but I have a feeling he's not going to take no for an answer. So I might have to send him the wrong way…

Anyway Luv Ya

Bobby

--END EMAIL--

I nearly fell off my chair. Dean was looking for me. This was not going to end well. The only way I could end this was to call him and arrange a meeting and then tell him I never want to see him again. I decided that I would ring him on Friday night after school that's 3 days from now. So I quickly ran downstairs and had dinner left a note for Charlie saying I was going to bed early and went back upstairs and jumped into my bed and snuggled under my covers.

NEXT MORNING

When I woke up I realised that I hadn't had my nightmare that night, so I was in a good mood. I went to the bathroom and quickly had a shower after I did that I went back to my room and put on my black skinny leg jeans and a navy ¾ sleeve shirt and grabbed my black leather jacket. I wasn't really hungry so I didn't bother getting anything for breakfast instead I walked out to my truck and drove quickly to my new school.

The school was different to the ones I am used to, it was very open and lots of green surrounded it. I quickly drove to the front office and went inside, it was nice and warm. I gave the woman behind the desk my name and asked for my schedule. She gave it to me and wished me good luck for my first day. I went and got back into my truck shoving all the paperwork she gave me into my backpack and drove around to the student car park. That is where I saw them but this time I realised what it was I couldn't put my finger on the last time. There was the same blonde girl, with the same black haired girl but there was also a blonde boy, a big brawny brunette dude and a bronze haired boy. They were all talking quietly as they walked to their first class.

I suddenly realised what I had just put myself in the centre of. These people were vampires… The inhumane beauty, the strange black/topaz coloured eyes and the amazing sense of hearing. I had just stepped in a big pile of dog shit but I have to do something about it I just realised. I have to kill them because that's what I do and they might kill someone else (like my mother).

My first class was yawn English and in that class two guys asked me out, one named Mike something or other and this other asian dude whose name started with E, I think… I turned both of them down politely stating that I have just come out of a relationship and am not ready for a new at the moment. My next class was History and I wasn't really looking forward to it when I heard the bell. Oh crap I was going to be late so I hurried there and got there just before the teacher. Nothing happened during this period except I got in trouble for not paying attention. When this class ended I noted that I had P.E., so I decided to skip this period not wanting to embarrass myself just yet. During this period I sat outside on the oval and finished my history homework, when the bell rang I went to lunch and grabbed some food and went and sat own at a table.

Suddenly I was ambushed by people wanting to sit with me, I agreed but sat there most of the lunch thinking about how I was going to kill the 'vampires', I've never hunted them much so I'm not sure what to do. Suddenly the curly haired girl sitting next to me asked me a question, which I missed so I politely said, "I'm sorry, I missed your question. Could you please repeat it?" She just looked at me like I was an idiot and then replied

"I just asked if anyone has told you about everyone yet?" I just shook my head. She suddenly looked very enthused "Okay, see that group over there they are the 'emos', umm, over there are the jocks, over the are the Cullen's (she sorta said there name as if it was bad luck or something). And that's about everyone." She just smiled and started talking to that Mike dude.

I looked at the Cullen's and realised I was being glared at by the bronze haired boy. This was not good, having human enemies isn't good but having vampire ones. Oh God! I am really in the shit. The bell rang so I said goodbye to my lunch buddies and continued to Biology **(A/N What Else?)**When I got in the room there was only one table and it was empty, so I went and sat there. Suddenly I felt someone beside me and it was the bronze haired vampire. My day had just gotten worse. When he saw me looking at him he just glared more and I just grinned at him wanting to see his reaction. He sat down and moved as far away from me as possible while still sitting at the table. The whole time he ignored me and when the bell went he was out of the room faster than a human could go. But not fast enough to arise suspicion. Mike something came up and asked me a question about something about stabbing Edward Cullen with a pencil. Suddenly a light bulb appeared inside my head; his name is Edward Cullen.

The next day I got up and looked outside. It had rained overnight and the rain had frozen solid on the ground. This was going to be a fun day for me; I had enough trouble walking on dry ground. I walked to my truck slowly trying not to fall over and I got in. 'WOOHOO' I thought as I got in, I didn't fall over. I drove to school slowly because I didn't want to cause an accident. When I got to school I got out and saw that my truck had snow chains on its wheels. I suddenly felt sad, I wasn't used to someone taking care of me. I smiled and then tried to walk around my truck when I heard a loud screeching sound. 'EEEEEEEEEEHHHH' I looked and saw a blue van coming straight at me and then saw Edward Cullen who looked horrified. Suddenly I was hit by something but it wasn't the van, it was EDWARD! He pushed me out of the way and then picked the van up of me.

I tried to sit up but he pushed me back, "I've had worse," I mumbled remembering some of my hunting injuries. "Let me sit up will you?" he just looked at me and then responded quietly

"You might have a concussion; so just stay where you are" I glared at him. Then I heard a police siren.

Oh Crap! "Charlie" I said groaning. When the ambulance got there I had to get in the back and Edward got in the front (of course) stupid indestructible vampire. At the hospital a doctor came in and I saw the same black/topaz eyes and inhumane beauty and nearly had a heart attack. He looked at me and said "Well Bella, you look fine so you should be able to go home" Edward just sat there grinning.

"Edward can I uhh talk to you quickly?" he looked at me strangely but sat down and leaned in. "Edward I know what you are" he looked at me and then his eyes turned black.

"And what would that be Bella?" he hissed at me through his teeth.

"Edward don't play dumb, I know you're a vampire, no don't ask me how I know. But I don't want to have to kill you so you should probably stay out of my way" he looked at me and laughed

"Bella you do know that no one will believe you" I grinned and whispered back

"Edward I'm a hunter and I know lots of other hunters who I could call and they would believe me" he looked at me and slowly stood up and walked out of the room.

When he came back in he was glaring at me, slowly the doctor (vampire one) walked in and was holding a needle. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked slowly. The doctor looked at me before saying

"I'm sorry Bella but I have to do this" and then he stuck the needle in my arm.

"Oww! That hurt, why did you stick that needle in me" My eyes were starting to close, and then I realised they were drugging me. I suddenly felt myself be picked up bridal style and carried out the window and then I could feel wind flying past me.

"Bella, Bella wake up" I looked up to see Edward staring at me.

"AHHH!! Why did you kidnap me?" I asked glaring at him. He looked at me before answering

"Because you're a hunter who knows our secret. By the way you are going to live here for the rest of your life and you will die here. You will never leave this house again unless you go to the garden outside accompanied by one of us. I am very sorry we had to do this" he looked at me though this time his eyes were apologetic. I looked at him before yelling

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!! YOU'RE A VAMPIRE WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CARE ABOUT A SIMPLE HUMAN LIKE ME!!!" he look at me again before getting up and going to the door but before he exited he said "I'm sorry you feel that way. But anyway are you hungry?" I just shook my head and waited for him to leave the room.

**Sorry for the ending! The Next Chapter will be up soon! Ummm, hope you like the storyline. REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!! I don't care if it's to say something bad, constructive criticism is welcome as well!! **

**Anywaiz have fun**

_**covenantqueen!!**_


	3. Yeah, You Better Run Bitch!

**Disclaimer: TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER ANY CHARACTERS TAKEN FROM THAT ARE HERS AND I AM JUST BORROWING THEM, SUPERNATURAL BELONGS TO IT'S CREATOR ERIC KRIPKE, ANY NEW CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME!!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY, I HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS SO THAT'S WHY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!! ENJOY!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!**

CHAPTER 3: Yeah, you better run bitch!

Edward POV

I can't believe that she hasn't screamed yet. I was sure we would have been deafened for the next day until she lost her voice. I wonder what she's doing up there. I hate the fact that I cannot read her mind it's so annoying. The one person who I need to be able to read their mind, I cannot. Arrgh!! It's irritating. Maybe I should ask Alice if she can see some of her future. 'RING!! RING!!' oh shit! My mobile phone, where'd I put it? Oh there it is.

Phone Conversation:

**Edward:** Hello?

**Alice:** Edward where are you? I've just seen Bella running away and getting on a plane. Hurry you have to find her or who knows what'll happen.

**Edward:** Ok bye Alice

--End Call--

I started running up stairs, when I got to Bella's room there was a note.

NOTE:

Dear Edward/Family,

I have run away. I swear I will not go and find other hunters but I can't stay here, someone from my past might find me. I am hoping and praying that you don't come after me, though I know you will. If I do get away I will never speak to another hunter again.

Hoping and Praying

Bella

--End Of Note--

I started running at vampire speed and jumped out of the window and landed swiftly on the ground, suddenly I heard a giggling behind me. I turned around and suddenly I was shot with an arrow. I started laughing and said "Bella really did you think that arrow would kill me?" she replied

"No, but the wolfs bane will knock you out for a few hours, sorry but I had to. Bye!"

Suddenly my body felt heavy and it was hard to move everything and then I couldn't move any part of my body including my eyelids, but because I was a vampire I couldn't go to sleep so I just lay there awake but not able to move, waiting for my family to arrive and help me.

Bella POV

I can't believe how easy that was, they're vampires and smart creatures and I never thought they'd fall for that. Maybe I should call Bobby and he might be able to organise somewhere I could hide out for a while. But first I need to get to Charlie's so I can get some of my stuff before I leave. So I started running wanting to get there as fast as I can.

--30 mins later--

I finally arrived; Charlie wasn't home; which was good. I didn't want him getting involved in this fight. I ran up stairs after opening the door with the spare key under the doormat. I grabbed my sports bag (which had all my hunting gear inside) and my biggest backpack and started picking out my bow, some arrows, knives, machetes, guns, silver bullets, iron bullets, another jar wolfs bane and some other things. Then I started grabbing the most comfortable clothes I had and shoved them on top, wrote a quick note to Charlie and walked to my window and climbed down the tree. I quickly got to the bottom and turned around "Oh Shit! You guys scared me" was the first thing that could come out of my mouth when I saw the blonde haired female vampire and the brawny brunette male vampire staring at me. I was in deep trouble. I had to think of something fast or I would be in deep shit. "Hey guys, Edward sent me over here to pick up some of my stuff he must've gone for a quick walk. What are you guys doing here?" I asked innocently.

The big one was the first to reply; "Bella we're not stupid, we know you're trying to run away. So why deny it?" I looked at him then slowly reached inside my backpack to grab my bow and an arrow already coated it wolfs bane. I quickly shot one in the brawny dudes arm smiling then tried to find another arrow but was grabbed by the blonde haired chick. "Bella don't try to fight me, you'll only get hurt and I don't think Carlisle or Esme would be happy if I brought you home hurt. Now play nice and I'll try to," She quickly said. Then opened her mouth baring her bright white teeth. I looked at her and replied "Fine, but you might need someone to grab your friend because he won't be able to move in a minute." She looked at me before grabbing out her mobile phone and punching in a number and mumbling something that I couldn't hear in the phone. Then she picked me up and ran me home at her vampire speed. When she got home she ran me up to my room and handcuffed one of my hands to the bed head and started laughing when she walked out of the room. I was close enough to the window so I looked out and tried to see Edward but he wasn't there. Then I heard a laugh, so I turned around to see Edward sitting there on the end of my bed.

Edward POV

I had to laugh when she looked out the window to see if my family had found me yet. Oh so now she notices me, lets see what she does. "Hey Edward" she said almost laughing, "I thought you'd still be unable to move now" she continued still smiling. I looked at her and then replied

"You forget my father is a doctor and a vampire; he fixed me up as soon as he found me with some Streega blood. You know it's very hard to come across and there's only enough left for one more person to use." She looked at me and laughed, "Well there's not going to be any left after tonight cause I shot the big brawny dude with it and he went down like a bag of shit," she said giggling. I looked at her again and then said "Well goodnight, just a warning I wouldn't try to sneak out tonight cause there are people watching every window and every door and if what you say is true my big brawny brother Emmett is really going to want to scare you so watch yourself" I then walked out of the room and closed the door.

Charlie POV

When I got home I noted Bella's truck wasn't there; I wondered where she was. So I went inside, on the table there was a note.

--Note--

Dear Uncle Charlie,

If you're getting this it means I've left. I've either been kidnapped by a group of vampires or I've gone to Bobby cause they're coming after me. Don't worry I'll be fine, tomorrow morning can you please ring Bobby cause I'll need to talk to you and apologise for leaving. I would've left the truck with you if I knew where it was but I think the vampires took it. By the way they're not human eating vampires; they're animal eating so they're no going to kill anyone except hold me hostage because I know about them. On any count I do not want you investigating my case even if I am found to be kidnapped because then they will come after you. Please do not do anything stupid just call Bobby tomorrow morning and ask him if you can talk to me.

Talk to you later

Love always

Bella

--End of Note--

I then went into auto mode and ordered a pizza and turned on the TV as a baseball game was on and waited for my pizza to arrive. When it got there I ate it quickly not really noticing how it tasted. When it got to about 10pm I turned off the TV, put my pizza box in the kitchen and went upstairs to bed.

--The Next Morning--

I got up and got ready for work and then I punched in the number for Bobby. It rang like 8 times before he finally answered

--Call--

**Bobby:** Hello

**Charlie:** Oh hey Bobby, can I please speak to Bella?

**Bobby:** What do you mean? Bella's not here.

**Charlie:** She's not there?

**Bobby:** No she's not, I thought she was with you!

**Charlie:** Calm down Bobby, she left yesterday or at least I hope she did.

**Bobby:** What do you mean you hope she did?!

**Charlie:** Never mind Bobby I'll just deal with it.

--End of Call--

"Oh no!" I said out loud, then I realised I have to do something to help her. What about if I call a hunter? That would work, they could come here and save her, but who do I know? I can't call Bobby cause he'll freak out and the only others I know are … Dean and Sam; but Bella would kill me if I called Dean or Sam and asked them to come here and save her. Wait before that I need to ring in sick. I punched in the number and got straight through to our secretary Christine. "Uh, hey Christine. I'm just calling to say I can't be in today; I've got this 24 hour stomach bug but I'll probably be in tomorrow" she was quiet and then replied in her high pitched voice

"Okay Charlie, hope you feel better soon". I then decided I had to call Sam and Dean but which one; if I called Sam, Dean would get pissed that I hadn't called him but if I called Dean I risked a huge argument about me not taking care of Bella and then I had the perfect idea. I could call Sam and tell him about Bella and what happened and then ask him not to tell Dean that Bella's the one in trouble until he gets to Forks and then they can come here and talk to me and I'll tell Dean. So I went through my contacts list and found Sam's number then pressed ring.

--Call--

**Sam:** Hello who's speaking.

**Charlie:** Hey Sam, it's Bella's Uncle Charlie and before you say anything out loud. Please don't tell Dean yet, I really don't want a screaming match on the phone.

**Sam:** O..k..a..y.. What did you ring me for?

**Charlie:** Well, this is kinda hard to say, but I got home last night and Bella left me a note saying she was either at Bobby's' or she had been kidnapped by vampires. So I rang Bobby's' this morning like she asked but he said she wasn't there so I kinda need you two to come here to Forks to rescue Bella. But you can't tell Dean or Bobby yet.

**Sam: **Umm, okay. How long has she been gone and do you know where the vampires are?

**Charlie: **I don't think she got to any of her classes yesterday and I think some of the vampires go to her school but that's all I know. Oh and they're animal eating vampires not human eating.

**Sam: **Okay see you soon.

**Charlie: **Bye! Please be here as soon as you can, and ring me when you're about half an hour away.

**Sam: **We'll try hard mate. See ya soon.

--End Call--

Okay so that went easier than expected so all I have to do now, is wait for that call.

Sam POV

Okay this was bad, Bella had been kidnapped by vampires and we had to go to Forks and rescue her and of top of that I can't tell Dean about it until we get there. "Who was that?" my brother asked, I looked at him before replying

"Someone asking us for help; there's vampires in a little town called Forks in Washington and that was a call asking for help. How long till we can get there?" he looked at me before saying

"About 10 hours if we don't stop at Bobby's but I kinda need to see him so about 13 hours is that okay?" I started freaking out,

"No, we can't stop at Bobby's. We need to be there as soon as possible it's really important Dean!" I said angrily "These people could die! And you're worried about stopping at Bobby's! God Dean people are in danger and it is our job to save them!" I exploded.

Dean POV

I wonder what's up Sammy's ass… This must be something really nasty in Forks for him to explode like that. I looked at him for a little bit "Okay Sammy, I'll go there now and we'll probably be there in 8 hours if you don't mind me speeding" I replied. He kept his eyes on the road before responding

"Yeah that's fine man but don't have an accident oh and by the way; my name's Sam! Sammy was a chubby 12 year old. **(A/N: Quote from Supernatural) **I'm nearly 18 dude, so stop treating me like a 12 year old. Okay?" I looked at him before bursting out laughing. He then proceeded to glare at me. The rest of the night we drove in silence.

The whole trip went along in silence until we were about 45 minutes away from Forks; when Sammy asked me how long til we got here. "Hey dude, how long til we get there?" he asked looking at his phone. I kept my eyes on the road as I replied

"Oh so we're talking to me now. (He just glared at me) Haha just joking, we're about 45 minutes away. Why?" He just turned down the heater and said

"Because I promised Cha- I mean the guy in Forks I would ring him when we were half and hour away as he wanted to speak to us before we started." I wondered what 'Cha' means, oh well I'll find out in about 45 mins. "By the way can you let me know when we're about half an hour away so I can call him" he said quietly.

For about 15-20 mins we just ignored each other and thought about things; I was thinking about Bella and that night on our six-month anniversary when we slept together. That was seriously the best night in my life; I wonder how she is, I hope she's not hurt or in trouble. I have been with lots of girls in my whole 20 years but none have been as perfect for me as Bella. She was like my soul mate; we were each other's, other halves. We had so much fun, even when we were hunting we were perfect together. I always had her back and she always had mine, and she had the perfect hunting mind. She knew what to do in any situation. Suddenly someone interrupted my thoughts, "Dean, how long til we get there now?" Sam asked me carefully. I chose to ignore him and go back to my happy thoughts of Bella. "DEAN!! Stop ignoring me and please answer my question it's very important that I call the man back." Sam shouted in my ear. Okay now I was starting to get pissed off. I looked at him and pouted just to piss him off, then he punched me in the arm, which I was not expecting so I looked at him and then said

"Okay fine Sam! We're about 25 minutes away at this point so you might as well call your friend in Forks and say we'll be there in about 25 mins." He looked at me and then punched in the numbers.

Sam POV

1 ring, 2 rings, 3 rings, 4 rings, 5 rings "WHY THE HELL ISN'T HE ANSWERING HIS FUCKING PHONE?!" I screamed out loud, and then I caught the look Dean gave me and burst out laughing. Then he answered.

--Call--

Charlie: Hello Chief Swan here, who's speaking?

Sam: Oh hey it's Sam, we're about 25 minutes away, and we'll come straight to your house and speak to you there. Is that alright?

Charlie: Yeah sure Sam see you soon. Oh are you boys hungry, I'm about to order a pizza so if you're hungry I'll order another two pizzas.

Sam: That would be great, umm I want a large Americana pizza and Dean will have a large meat lovers. See ya soon!

Charlie: See ya Sam.

--End Call--

"Okay Dean, he's ordering pizzas for us. Now please be nice when we get there. No smart ass comments or anything like that okay" I said grinning. He just looked at me and threw an m'n'm at me. "Oww! Dude you frigging threw it in my eye!" I said laughing; he just looked at me and started laughing again. We drove the rest of the way laughing, when we got there I got out first and Dean followed me, when we got to the door I knocked loudly waiting for Dean to catch on. When Charlie opened the door; I looked at Dean waiting to see if he realised who it was. Thankfully he didn't, maybe this would be easier than I thought.

Charlie POV

"Just come this way to the lounge room; your pizza's waiting for you." I said smiling, I was happy at the moment because Dean hadn't realised who I was just yet. Once they had started eating, I decided it was time to tell Dean; "Uhh, Dean this might be a little hard for you to hear but I'm Bella's uncle. I was her father's brother. I'm her biological uncle, and she had come to stay with me for a while when she uhh" suddenly Dean exploded

"When she what?! What happened because Sam keeps looking at me as if I'm going to go mad and you're talking about Bella as if she's dead or badly hurt. I thought we came here because of vampires so can somebody please explain to me what the hell is going on!!" I looked at Sam for help; I tried to plead with him with my eyes so that he could calm Dean down. "Dean calm down, Charlie's trying to explain what happened to Bella. But while he does can you stay seated and refrain from exploding in the middle if you get angry, does that sound okay?" Sam said in his calmest voice, Dean just looked at him before replying, "Yeah, I guess but hurry up". I looked at both of them before beginning my story,

"When Bella got here 5 days ago I organised for her to start school the next day and so she did; that day when I got home she was already in bed, and the next morning I got up early to put snow chains on her truck. When I got home that night I found a note from Bella which said there were vampires in Forks and she was leaving for Bobby because they knew that she knew about them. The note also told me not to investigate in case they came after me and to ring Bobby the next morning; yesterday but if she wasn't there when they called she would've been kidnapped by the vampires so I rang Bobby, but when he answered he said Bella wasn't there so immediately I knew that she had been kidnapped by vampires. I didn't tell Bobby cause I didn't want him coming and getting himself hurt, he's getting old and he could get into trouble, then I realised I needed to call some other hunters, and the only other 2 I know are you two, but Bella told me never to call either of you no matter what. So I fought with myself until I finally decided even if she was going to be angry at me. It's better than her being dead or kept hostage by vampires. So that's when I called you Sam, by the way thankyou for not telling Dean and for letting me tell him. Well when I spoke to you I realised I had some hope. So after I got off the phone with you I pretty much just sat here by myself and waited until you called me the last time and then I ordered the pizzas and waited for you. That's my story now Dean you look like you're bursting to ask me a question. So ask away!" I finished and waited for Dean to speak.

Dean POV

I tried very hard to keep my voice at a steady level, but after I saw Charlies face again I couldn't control my anger any longer. "What Do You Mean Bella's been kidnapped by vampires?! Why the hell did you let her out of your sight and what do you mean she told you never to contact either of us, no matter what happens to her!" I burst out. Sam placed his hand on my shoulder to calm me down but I shook it off. Charlie gave me a sad looked before he spoke

"Dean I meant all that I said; she was kidnapped by vampires, but there was nothing I could do. How the hell was I supposed to know there were vampires in Forks? Why did I let her out of my sight, you might ask. Because she's almost 18 years old Dean, and she told me never to contact you because I'm pretty damn sure she doesn't want to speak to you ever again. So get off my case I'm as worried as you 2 are but I have more to deal with, I'm the frigging chief of police. What am I supposed to say at work; if they find out she's missing they're going to ask why I'm not upset or why I'm not doing everything in my power to find her. Now are we going to stop talking about it and do something or are we just going to sit around here all day and wait for her to walk in the door?" I glared at him before walking outside to my Impala and getting in and driving to the nearest look out so that I could think.

When I got there I noticed I big field and in it a group of about 6 were playing baseball. While two sat off to the side; one appeared to be umpiring and the other watching. So I decided to sit there and watch the game for a bit, even though they looked like ants from where I was. The first guy was up to bat and man must he hit well, the fielders were at least 200 metres away. He watched the first one but the next one he took a massive piece of; it actually landed next to me on the look out. Suddenly a man appeared in front of me, he had bronze hair, and golden eyes, A VAMPIRE! He looked at me before speaking "Uhh, can I have the ball back, we need it to continue the game" I looked at him and then walked to my boot and opened it before grabbing some wolfs bane bullets and shoving them in my .45 revolver. I then proceeded to shoot him. He looked at me and started laughing before I responded

"Yeah keep laughing you blood sucking creep; that's wolfs bane, so you're going to be paralysed in a minute. By the way where are you freaks keeping Bella?" He looked at me before charging toward me, I'm pretty sure he would've attacked me if not for the wolfs bane, which paralysed him before he got the chance.

Suddenly 2 more vampires arrived a blonde dude and a raven-haired chick; they looked at me before they rushed at me and Edward. Suddenly I felt something hard hit my head; that bitch had hit my head with something to knock me out. I looked at her and yelled, "What the fuck are you going to do with me you bloodsucking leeches?!" She just looked at me and smiled and then started running, I felt the wind fly by me as she ran. Whoa she was fast! When we got back to their house, she took me inside and sat me down on a bed before walking out the door. I yelled out "Yeah you better run bitch!" and heard laughter next to me. I turned and looked "Hi Dean…"

**HAHA, I know it's a cliffy but hell yeah, I like writing them, because other evil authors keep giving me cliffys so it is my turn MWAH HA HA HA.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES MY DAY!! All I want is at least one more review!! Well anyway, sorry it took so long.**

**Anywaiz Have Fun!!**

_covenantqueen_


	4. AN: GOING ON HOLIDAYS FOR TWO WEEKS

**NOTE TO MY READERS, I AM GOING AWAY FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS, SO I WILL PROBABLY NOT BE UPDATING FOR ABOUT THREE WEEKS! AS IT IS EASTER, HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A GOOD EASTER AND GET LOTS OF EGGS!  
**

**SORRY FOR ANY INCONVIENCE**

_covenantqueen_


	5. Chapter 4 Teaser

Disclaimer: TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER ANY CHARACTERS TAKEN FROM THAT ARE HERS AND I AM JUST BORROWING THEM, SUPERNATU

**Disclaimer: TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER ANY CHARACTERS TAKEN FROM THAT ARE HERS AND I AM JUST BORROWING THEM, SUPERNATURAL BELONGS TO IT'S CREATOR ERIC KRIPKE, ANY NEW CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME!!**

**By the way, I am so sorry for taking so long to get this up; my friend from school is gonna help me write it now and she has some interesting ideas.**

**So here's a big thank you to TRACY!!**

Chapter 4:

--Flashback--

_When we got back to their house, she took me inside and sat me down on a bed before walking out the door. I yelled out "Yeah you better run bitch!" and heard laughter next to me. I turned and looked "Hi Dean…"_

--End Flashback--

Bella POV

I started cracking up when I saw Dean's reaction; I couldn't wait to see his face when he turned around to see me. When he heard my voice and my laughter, it was like his ears perked up, like a dog you-know? He slowly turned around but before he did I piffed the biggest pillow on the bed as hard as I could at his head and he turned around just as I threw it so it hit him square in the face and he fell back off the bed.

Dean POV

I turned around and had something hit me in the face and a "WHAT THE FUCK?" came straight out of my mouth as my head hit the floor with a thump. Then I hear a laugh but it's so hysterical it doesn't seem normal so I lift my head up to see Bella fall off the bed because she is laughing so hard. She lifts her head so that she can see me, and says "You should have seen the look on your face!" and starts laughing again. I quickly climb across the bed and land beside her and start tickling her until the door slams open, the bronze haired guy is standing there. I quickly say something "Hey mate did you have a nice time NOT being able to move?" Bella immediately starts giggling next to me. The guy's eyes suddenly turn black. My mind starts racing 'OH SHIT THIS IS BAD!! I DON"T WANT A HUNGRY VAMP ON MY HANDS OH SHIT OH SHIT' suddenly a voice breaks through my thoughts; it's Bella.

"Edward what the hell is your problem?!" she then saw my horrified face and whispered "Dean he's not hungry; he's angry" Bella looked back at Edward and spoke again "Edward why are you so angry? Is it because we were teasing you or was it because you think I rang another hunter, because I didn't?

My mind was working overtime; 'OMG!!, I fucking almost shat my pants!', I look at Edward again to see if his face has changed. It has, he is laughing so hard he looks like he's about to start crying. Edward suddenly says between giggles "He laugh just laugh almost laugh shat laugh his laugh pants laugh". I looked at him and then grabbed my knife from inside my boot and jumped up and held it to his neck. I push it against his neck and a fine line of blood seeped out. "This knife is coated with wolfs bane, you move and I cut your head off. Got it!" Dean yelled. Suddenly I hear someone screaming behind me, BELLA!

I turned around but as I moved Edward grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me making me drop my knife, and slammed me against the floor. In the background all I can hear is Bella sobbing "Please Edward stop it, he's the only family I have. He was my first boyfriend for Christ's sake and he was one of the few people that make me feel safe".


	6. NOT FING LIKELY!

**Disclaimer: TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER ANY CHARACTERS TAKEN FROM THAT ARE HERS AND I AM JUST BORROWING THEM, SUPERNATURAL BELONGS TO IT'S CREATOR ERIC KRIPKE, ANY NEW CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME!!**

Chapter 4:

--Flashback--

_When we got back to their house, she took me inside and sat me down on a bed before walking out the door. I yelled out "Yeah you better run bitch!" and heard laughter next to me. I turned and looked "Hi Dean…"_

--End Flashback--

Bella POV

I started cracking up when I saw Dean's reaction; I couldn't wait to see his face when he turned around to see me. When he heard my voice and my laughter, it was like his ears perked up, like a dog you-know? He slowly turned around but before he did I piffed the biggest pillow on the bed as hard as I could at his head and he turned around just as I threw it so it hit him square in the face and he fell back off the bed.

Dean POV

I turned around and had something hit me in the face and a "WHAT THE FUCK?" came straight out of my mouth as my head hit the floor with a thump. Then I hear a laugh but it's so hysterical it doesn't seem normal so I lift my head up to see Bella fall off the bed because she is laughing so hard. She lifts her head so that she can see me, and says "You should have seen the look on your face!" and starts laughing again. I quickly climb across the bed and land beside her and start tickling her until the door slams open, the bronze haired guy is standing there. I quickly say something "Hey mate did you have a nice time NOT being able to move?" Bella immediately starts giggling next to me. The guy's eyes suddenly turn black. My mind starts racing 'OH SHIT THIS IS BAD!! I DON"T WANT A HUNGRY VAMP ON MY HANDS OH SHIT OH SHIT' suddenly a voice breaks through my thoughts; it's Bella.

"Edward what the hell is your problem?!" she then saw my horrified face and whispered "Dean he's not hungry; he's angry" Bella looked back at Edward and spoke again "Edward why are you so angry? Is it because we were teasing you or was it because you think I rang another hunter, because I didn't?

My mind was working overtime; 'OMG!!, I fucking almost shat my pants!' I look at Edward again to see if his face has changed. It has, he is laughing so hard he looks like he's about to start crying. Edward suddenly says between giggles "He laugh just laugh almost laugh shat laugh his laugh pants laugh". I looked at him and then grabbed my knife from inside my boot and jumped up and held it to his neck. I push it against his neck and a fine line of blood seeped out. "This knife is coated with wolfs bane, you move and I'll cut your head off. Got it!" Dean yelled. Suddenly I hear someone screaming behind me, BELLA!

I turned around but as I moved Edward grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me making me drop my knife, then slammed me against the floor. In the background all I can hear is Bella sobbing, "Please Edward stop it, he's the only family I have. He was my first boyfriend for Christ's sake and he is one of the few people that make me feel safe".

Edward POV

I looked at Bella and the look on her face made me feel like my cold dead heart was being ripped out of my chest. I had to admit it, I was jealous of Dean's relationship with her. I wished that I could be her friend, boyfriend, lover, husband, ANYTHING! I just wanted to be with her. Suddenly I could hear some very hostile thoughts coming from Dean, "This stupid mother fucker is gonna pay, I hope Sammy tells Bobby and then the two of them come up here and murder this whole fucked up family!"

"Who's Bobby?!" I yell nervously, Dean looks at me, grins and says, "Wouldn't you like to know Edwardo?" **A/N That is not a typo. HEHE!!** I look at him again before running at him full speed and smashing him into the wall, yelling "I need to know and if you don't tell me I will make sure that lots of non-vegetarian vampires know where to find a hunter named Sammy! Now tell me who he is!" Suddenly I felt someone hitting my back I turned around and heard my window brake, and then I couldn't move. No, not this again!

Bella POV

I watched Edward get hit in the chest with an arrow, I turned around and looked out the window to see Sam waving frantically at us. I grabbed Dean and we jumped out the window landing on a mattress. "Nice idea Sammy" I heard Dean say, Sam looked at both of us and shook his head. "I didn't put it there" he said, I looked at both of them and shouted "Go get out of here, you two will be the only ones able to help me, but if you need help call Sarah, Tracy and Lachlan, you know the vamp hunters from Seattle and please don't do anything stupid." Dean looked at me sadly before Sam nodded and dragged his brother into the forest.

I heard the vamps arrive before they even grabbed me; the one that grabbed me was the mate of the male that I had paralysed (not Edward) and she was pissed. "You stupid human, all you've done since you've got here is cause us trouble. You're lucky Carlisle is such a humanitarian; if he wasn't I would've killed you already. I looked at her with disgust before she passed me onto a much smaller female vamp, who looked kinda hypo despite the situation we were in. When she grabbed me she started giggling like a maniac before saying musically "Wow, Bella I never thought you would be this much trouble. I didn't even believe my visions that told me that this was going to happen. My name is Alice by the way and people say you shouldn't bet against me, and I have finally realised they were right" I stared into her face and realised she was having an epiphany.

Sam POV

It took us about 10 minutes to get back to the Impala and the look on Dean's face was priceless when finally he saw it, he looked like a 5-year old at Christmas who had gotten a puppy. He looked at me and gave me a puppy dog face, I laughed and threw him the keys, I then said "Just don't drive to fast I have to call Sarah, Tracy and Lachlan." Dean replied "By the way thankyou for getting Edward with the wolfsbane, he was trying to find out who Bobby was"; I grimaced and searched through my mobile phone contacts before finding Tracy and pressing 'send'.

--Call--

Sam: Hey.

Unknown: Hello, Who's speaking?

Sam: This is Sam, Sam Winchester. Which of you vamp hunters am I speaking to?

Unknown: Well Sam, that depends on what you're calling us about.

Sam: Oh hey Tracy, I need your help.

Tracy: Damn! How do people always know it's me? I try to be secretive like Sarah and the Mac say but I never seem to get it right.

Sam: Tracy! I'm kinda in a hurry, Bella's been kidnapped by some vegetarian vamps and we need you help to get her out of there, and if you're in the mood to rant can I please speak to your love?

Tracy: Hey Shut up!! We're not going out! And I don't even like him!

Sam: Trace I was joking just put Lachlan on!

Tracy: FINE! Hey Mac!! PHONE!

Sam: OWW!! My ear!

Tracy: Sorry Sam.

--Phone being given to Lachlan--

Lachlan: Hey Sam, what's up?

Sam: I take it Tracy didn't tell you why I called?

Lachlan: Uhh, No. What's wrong!!

Sam: Bella's in trouble! She's been kidnapped by some vegetarian vamps, and they had Dean but I busted him out.

Lachlan: No Way!! OMG! I'll be there right away! –Background noise of knives clinking, bags hitting the ground and something on the lines of "Hurry Up, you stupid girls, get your fucking stuff packed we have to go save Bella"-

Sam: I have to tell you

Lachlan: I'll see you in a few hours

Sam: Yes But!

-CLICK-

-End Call-

"Stupid Mac, he didn't even let me tell him where we are." I said out loud 'RING RING!' I looked at the screen and 'Lachlan appeared. I laughed before answering it.

-Call-

Sam: Hello

Lachlan: Hi Sam, I forgot to ask you where you are.

Sam: (Laughing) Yeah I know I was just telling Dean. Anyway we are in Forks, Washington.

Lachlan: Bye

-End Call-

Unknown POV

I looked at his face and saw perfection; he was my own perfect god. But the only problem was I couldn't tell him how I felt! His short hair that he had only recently cut (he used to have short curly hair but was a bit longer) and still when he wears a beanie his hair looks retarded. But! I don't care; his deep blue eyes bring me in deeper and deeper feeling as if I have found another part of his soul.

"Hey Trace? You still with us?" Sarah said grinning; I turned around and glared at her from the front seat. "I bet I know what you're thinking about…" she replied smirking, I started growling (loudly) and Mac said aloud "Hey guys is something wrong" and I just burst out laughing. The look on his face was priceless; he was such a naïve male. He was so caught up in his own world, that he hadn't even noticed the bitch fight right next to him. I turned towards him in an inquisitive mood, "Hey Mac? What are you thinking about?" I asked. He kept his face on the road before answering "Maths…" I just turned around and looked out my passenger side window.

Lachlan POV

Tracy's so cute, I wonder if she likes me she was beautiful and when she wears that pretty gold bell around her neck I can just imagine lying next to her after a long and sleepless night and just tapping it; hearing the bell inside 'ting!'. At this very moment I just want to take her in my arms, except I would probably crash the car and then we would all die and then we wouldn't be able to help Bella… Maybe I should tell her but… I won't do it when Sarah's around cause then she'll just give me shit and start giggling. I KNOW! I can tell her tonight cause we normally end up sharing the double bed at the motel. I wonder why that is?

I looked at the road sign and it said 1 mile to Forks. I grabbed out my mobile and pressed in Sam's number and pressed 'Send'

-Call-

Lachlan: Hey Sam what motel are you staying at?

Sam: We're not staying at any motel we're staying at Bella's Uncle's place. The address is (Apologies as I am making it up) 6 North Rd, Forks. Okay?

Lachlan: Be there within the hour.

-End Call-

The rest of the drive flew by without any conversation and we arrived at Charlie's place in about 25 minutes. The boys were excited to see the girls and the look on Sam's face was priceless when he saw Sarah. It was like he was seeing her for the first time.

Sam POV

Wow! I had always liked Sarah, but this time when I saw her it was like seeing a human version of a vampire if that makes sense. She was like the angel I needed to bring me out of my hell WAIT! OMG! Bella doesn't know about Dean's deal with that demon. OH SHIT! OH SHIT! She's gonna kill him!

Bella POV

These damn vampires were taking me to watch them play baseball, oh Joy the great fun… NOT! I had whinged the whole way there "Come on I hate baseball, you're keeping me captive the least thing you can do for me is not make me watch baseball" but they had all just looked at me and laughed. The field they were playing in was very windy and my hair kept annoying me, and the game was moving way to fast for me to even be bothered watching.

Suddenly three figures emerged through the trees, at first I thought it was Lachlan, Sarah and Tracy but then I realised they were vampires and I stood up glaring at Edward and said "This wouldn't have happened if I was with Dean" he looked at me before replying with a smirk "Why do you have such blind faith in him? He's going to go to hell in three months." I looked at him with my mouth opened before snapping "Oh what? You're going to put him there? NOT FUCKING LIKELY!" he just said "No, although I would love to. Dean made a deal with a demon; in exchange for his soul (in one year) Sam would be brought back to life" I looked at him before stomping off into the woods behind me.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and…

**YAY!! A cliffie… It's all great fun. Anyway I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! I've just had exams and at the end of the year I start VCE so everything is so stressful. I will hopefully have the chapter done soon. If not send me a message and give me a mouthful, but until then**

**Seeya!**

_**covenantqueen**_


	7. You can't always get what you want

Disclaimer: TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER ANY CHARACTERS TAKEN FROM IT BELONG TO HER AND I AM JUST BORROWING THEM, SUPER

**Disclaimer: TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER ANY CHARACTERS TAKEN FROM IT BELONG TO HER AND I AM JUST BORROWING THEM, SUPERNATURAL AND IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO ERIC KRIPKE, ANY NEW CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.**

**Random Note…**

_**Why are the Force and ductape the same?-Both have a light and dark side and hold the universe together.**_

CHAPTER 5: You can't always get what you want.

_Last Time:_

_Suddenly three figures emerged through the trees, at first I thought it was Lachlan, Sarah and Tracy but then I realised they were vampires and I stood up glaring at Edward and said "This wouldn't have happened if I was with Dean" he look at me before replying with a smirk "Why do you have such blind faith in him? He's going to go to hell in three months." I looked at him with my mouth open before snapping "Oh what? You're going to put him there? NOT FUCKING LIKELY!" he just said "No, although I would love to, Dean made a deal with a crossroads demon and in exchange for his soul (in one year) Sam would be brought back to life" I looked at him before stomping off into the woods behind me._

_Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and…_

NOW:

BELLA POV

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and when I turned around I saw the most beautiful woman (AND SHE WAS HUMAN) she looked me up and down before saying "So you must be Bella. Wow! I wonder what all the fuss was about, Sam and Dean really had their knickers in a knot worrying about you." I glared at her and turned around to walk further into the forest but she grabbed me and said "If you want to live out the night you might want to come with me". I turned around and because she had such a sincere look on her face I decided to go with her. We walked towards the baseball field but even before we got there I heard Dean arguing with another man whose voice I didn't recognise. When I got to the clearing I saw a human man (the one arguing with Dean) and two of my friends Tracy and Sarah. As soon as the man saw me a grin spread over his face, Dean turned around and ran towards me, but before he could get to me Edward ran in front of me and pushed Dean to the ground.

"DEAN!!" I screamed and tried to run towards him but before I could get to him the woman pushed me out of the way, grabbed a knife and threw it into Edwards' leg. The man I had seen before jogged up to Edward, ripped the knife out and stabbed it back in, but this time he stabbed it into Edwards junk.

Suddenly I heard someone move very fast and then out of nowhere I was slammed into the ground and on top of me was a vampire, but he was not a vegetarian vampire. 'SHIT!'

UNKNOWN POV

'DAMN!' I thought as I watched James slam Bella into the ground. She really is in for it now; once James picks his pray he doesn't give up until he catches it. I walked straight up behind him and grabbed my knife out, wait! OH SHIT My knife is still in Edwards's ball sack, damn Mac! I looked back down at James and he was watching me, this was not good! I heard a whizzing sound coming at my head from behind me so I ducked. The knife hit James in the eye and I saw his face change from a slight annoyance to pure hatred. I heard a crash behind me and I saw James' focus go from me to whatever was going on behind me.

LACHLAN POV

"TRACY NO!!" Get out of there!" I screamed at the one girl who could make me happy. I looked around again trying to see what else was happening, and then I saw her.

UNKNOWN POV

"YEN!!" I looked around hearing someone familiar calling out my name. I saw him standing beside another woman, I raised my eyebrows at him and he laughed but the girl with him was glaring at me, and the other girl was fighting between a ranga vampire and a young blonde female vampire. I waved "Hey Mac!" before charging into the middle of the fight.

TRACY POV

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS CHICK?! AND WHY THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE CAN COME INTO MY FIGHT!?" I felt somebody grab my arm and pull me back, it was Sam. He smiled at me and said "Trace there is no point me leaving you there to get killed and anyway Yen will be okay without you." He laughed and nodded his head toward Sarah and Mac. I could see that Sarah was arguing with Mac, and looked like she was about to deck him. I glared at that 'Yen' chick and walked over to Mac and Sarah. When I got there Sarah was screaming at Mac so loud and fast that all I could make out was "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO TRACY?!" I looked back and forth between them and Sarah kept going on and on until I couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" I screamed at them. Sarah looked at me before slapping Mac and storming off into the forest crying. I stared after my sister before looking back at Mac; he was talking to that Yen chick. I walked up to him trying to hear what he was saying when I saw him cup her face with his hand. I felt a tear roll down my face and then I ran at her and tackled her to the ground, pulling her hair and scratching at her eyes. My stupid crush was just standing there shell shocked, Yen was screaming at me before I punched her in the nose, breaking it in the process. I stood up slowly before walking over to Mac and kicking him in the balls.

I grabbed his keys and walked off to the car knowing he wouldn't follow me. When I got to the car I got in and put the keys into the ignition, suddenly I broke down crying. I cried for almost half an hour when someone banged on my window. I looked up expecting to see Sam, Dean or Mac, but the person looking at me was not human. I wiped my face before opening the passenger door; she got in the car and looked me up and down. "Mac?" she asked. I glimpsed at her caring face and burst into tears again. "Shhhh baby its okay, what did he do this time?" something inside me snapped and I replied "No Ruby, it is not okay! I just saw him flirting with a beautiful Asian hunter!" Ruby looked at me before she blinked and her eyes turned black. I quickly said with as much calmness as I could put into the words "Ruby, if you're going to hurt him all I want to ask is that you don't kill him, I would like the pleasure of that myself" she smirked at me before getting out of the car. "And one more thing, can you check on Sarah before you kill him? She looked really upset before" I asked quietly knowing she would hear me, I looked up and she smiled at me calmly and nodded her head. "Thanks" I replied.

SARAH POV

'Stupid, Fucking Mac' I thought to myself as I walked into the woods to find the Impala. At least I knew I could count on Sam and Dean. I smiled thinking of Sam, and accidentally walked into a tree, "OWW!!" I yelled out loud, "Wow, for a hunter you're real good at watching your surroundings" a sarcastic voice said near me. "What do you want Ruby?" I asked nastily, she looked at me before replying "Hey your sister was the one who said to check on you. I'm sorry that I cared, and trust me I know you're hurting inside but I don't know why. Sarah seriously I have known you since I was human, and even if Tracy hadn't of asked me to visit you I would've anyway. I don't know what your deal is; all I know is that you can't die and that you were a witch for a while. I don't know where you were born or when and I don't even know how Tracy is your sister. All I know is that we are friends and that you helped me remember being human, I can't forget that, so please! Tell me what the fuck is wrong and I can help you get over it!"

"Ruby, dude I am 500 years old and for the first time I fell for someone but then my sister fell for him as well. What was I supposed to do? She's my baby sister! I have to look out for her, and now after finally accepting the fact that it would never happen. He goes and starts flirting with his ex girlfriend. So yeah I'm fucking pissed off, and more than anything I am angry at myself for letting this douche-bag hurt my baby sister." She looked at me before reaching out and grabbing me into a tight embrace, it didn't matter that Ruby was a century younger than me; she had always felt like a big sister and a best friend to me. "Seriously man, you are like a sister to me, so next time some guy gets your knickers in a knot, call me and I'll come!" she said, I smiled and replied "You know Ruby if I was ever interviewed by Rove McManus and he asked me who I would turn gay for I would always say you."

SAM POV

I watched as three more vampires walked into the clearing, 'SHIT!' this puts 6 Carnivorous vamps, 7 Vegetarian Vampires and 4 hunters (one of which injured, wait two I forgot about Mac… haha) well this wasn't good. I looked at Dean and nodded, he nodded back and we both fled the field quickly hoping the vamps wouldn't follow us. I felt pretty bad for leaving Mac and Yen behind but hey they have a car, they should use it. We got to the car and saw Sarah sitting inside talking with a blonde chick. I didn't recognise her and when Dean realised Sarah had picked the lock to get inside his car he was furious. He ran straight up to the car and banged hard on the roof, hoping to scare them but they didn't move.

Suddenly someone grabbed Dean from behind and twisted his arm and pulled it behind his back. "Seriously Dean you should have had me before now. "Weakling!" Sarah said laughing while she released him. I laughed and noticed her eyes were rimmed with red; I looked into her eyes trying to see what, what was wrong but she wouldn't look at me. "Sam?!" I suddenly heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and saw her "Ruby?! What the hell are you doing here?" I said abruptly. She looked at Sarah then replied "Comforting an old friend" I looked at Sarah who was looking at me defiantly as if daring me to say something so I looked at Dean for support but he was still checking out the locks on his car, making sure there were no scratches on them. "Okay what the hell is going on? I am really confused. How do you two know each other?" I said pointing to Sarah and Ruby.

LACHLAN POV

"Yen, are you alright?" I said panicking, 'Oh shit! Oh shit!' was running through my mind when I thought of what I had done. I had screwed up my relationship with Tracy over an old fling, wait when I think about it Yen was more than an old fling. She was like me, we had both lived for 350 years, Tracy is only human maybe I am better starting a relationship with Yen instead. I smiled thinking of the many nights we had spent together, I bet Tracy could never do the things to me Yen could. Gosh that woman knew how to make me feel good. Suddenly I heard Sam and Dean run out of there, I wonder why. I looked around and entering the clearing were three new vampire, all female; one midget with short red hair, a side part and freckles, the second looked Pilipino with short black/brown hair and a side part, the third was really short with long black hair, a side part and looked vicious. They all had smirks on their faces, I saw them nod to James, Victoria and Laurent and suddenly all six of them left; really fast! Before they left though the red head looked Edward up and down and smirked. I shook my head disgusted, and helped Yen up. "Here I'll give you a lift in my car" I said quietly, knowing she wouldn't want the vampires to know she was injured. We walked slowly through the forest and when we got to the clearing where I had parked my car, I looked around. I was sure I had parked it here; I looked back and forth before realising what had happened. "TRACY!" I said through my teeth.

TRACY POV

"CRASH!" went the letter box as I drove straight through it, 'Wow!' I thought, 'I wonder why Mac never lets me down, I'm actually pretty good at this'. I laughed and aimed for the next letterbox angry at myself for letting me think about that asshole again. I hit this letterbox extra-hard, and then decided to give Sarah a ring to see if she was okay. Before I could do so my phone rang.

**--CALL--**

**Tracy:** Hello?

**Lachlan:** Tracy, where's my fucking car?!

**Tracy:** That's for me to know, and you to NEVER find out.

**Lachlan:** Tracy, I want my car back.

**Tracy:** You can't always get what you want.

**Lachlan:** Tracy! This is my fucking car, not a Christmas present! I want it back and I want it back NOW! I'll be at our motel in half an hour; waiting if you're not there you better watch your back.

**Tracy:** There is no point you even waiting there; you're not getting your car back. –Laughed- Bye Darling! 'Mwah'

**--END CALL--**

I drove the car back to Bella and my house in Port Angeles, I was pretty sure Mac would never find it as he didn't know how much money we had, No-one knew how much money we had. I parked the car in the garage and put the alarm on just in case. I went inside and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, I'd just set it down on the bench when I heard a noise behind me, I grabbed gun out and span around. To my surprise Sarah, Ruby, Dean and Sam where sitting on the living room couch watching me. Sarah was the first to speak.

"Well this is awkward", I glared at her before motioning for her and Ruby to follow me into the bedroom, Dean made an unsavoury joke about a three-some before we left so I waved my gun at him and he shut up. "Sarah, Ruby, what the hell is going on?" I said quietly, Ruby looked at me before replying "Lilith has made a deal with 6 vampires, they will get a new place in her world, if they kill you two." I looked at Sarah and she starting yelling "FUCK! She just can't get over the fact that we used the magic she taught us to make ourselves immortal." I put my head in my hands, I spoke quietly "We have to tell Sam and Dean, hopefully they won't hate us, and hopefully they will help us". Ruby looked at both of us with a worried look on her face before whispering "Don't forget Lilith wants Sam's head on a plater as well, Dean may hope to use both of you as a leverage to keep Sam alive".

RUBY POV

Suddenly I heard yelling in the lounge room, then gun-shots, "SAM?!, DEAN?!" I screamed hoping for an answer but all I heard was silence.

**I am so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, but I am so busy with school and my softball season has started again. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon but if it's not I apologise.**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**MWAH!**

_**Covenantqueen xxoo**_


	8. AN: Mistake in Chapter 5

NOTE: In my Story I said back to 'Bella and my place' when in Tracy's POV I meant to say 'Sarah and my place'

NOTE: In my Story I said back to 'Bella and my place' when in Tracy's POV I meant to say 'Sarah and my place'!!

Thanks Covenantqueen


	9. The Whore herself

**Disclaimer: TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER ANY CHARACTERS TAKEN FROM IT BELONG TO HER AND I AM JUST BORROWING THEM, SUPERNATURAL AND IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO ERIC KRIPKE, ANY NEW CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.**

**Random Note:**

Chapter 6:

SARAH POV

I looked at Ruby wondering what she heard, "What happened?" Then I realised she had yelled out Sam and Deans' names. "What happened to Sam and Dean, Ruby?!" I screamed at her while freaking out. Ruby looked at me as if I was psychotic, "Sarah calm, I'm sure they just thought they saw something and shot the gun prematurely!" she replied quietly. I knew Sam and Dean never shot unless they were sure it was evil, Sam has this thing where he doesn't like to hurt people. Suddenly Tracy's phone rang.

TRACY POV

**--CALL--**

**Tracy:** Hello?

**Unknown:** Meet me at the Golden Shade Motel in one hour with the car or else.

**Tracy:** Lachlan?

**Unknown:** One hour or else!

**Tracy:** GOSH! You're such a loser. BYE!

**Unknown:** WAIT!

**-CLICK-**

**--END CALL--**

"Hey guys sorry I have to go, I have to get ready for something. See you guys later, mwah!" I said as I left the house, I went straight into our garage and grabbed all the tools I would need, plus a couple of guns and knives and put them in the back seat of Mac's red Ferrari.

I drove to the Motel at about 50 kms over the speed limit hitting as many letter boxes as I could on the way. When I got there I started taking his car apart, piece by piece. I made sure I didn't scratch anything but I also made sure he would have a tough time trying to put it back together. It took me about half an hour to take the car apart and another 45 minds to an hour to scatter them around the car park. I hid some of them in plain sight, but I hid a lot of them under trees and bushes around the whole complex. 5 minutes later he rocked up.

SARAH POV

'Where the hell is Sam?' was all I could think about as I ran about the house then suddenly another thought hit me, 'Where's Tracy?' oh wait she left to go do something… But I wonder why, I thought she would be worried about Sam and Dean as well. She was as close as I was to Mary (Their Mother) when she was a hunter, and almost as close as I was to John (Their Father) after he became a hunter. I worried a bit more for the next five minutes until I realised that Tracy could take care of herself, and that no-matter what (at the moment anyway) she couldn't die.

LACHLAN POV

I slowly walked out of my motel room and down the stairs; I looked at my feet until I arrived at the car park. I looked up and couldn't believe what I saw in front of me.

TRACY POV

I saw Mac walk out of his hotel room and I was surprised to notice that he refused to look up until he arrived in the car park, but the look on his face was priceless anyway. He was so furious that his face was almost purple and his eyes were almost popping out of his head.

SAM POV

"Dean?" I said hoping he was somewhere near me in this hell hole. "Sam?" he replied in a soft voice, "Yeah man, its great to hear your voice… Are you okay?" I asked with as much hope as I could put in my voice. "Yeah I'm fine dude but these ropes are SERIOUSLY killing my wrists. Try to cut your ropes, I can't reach my knife" he replied strongly, I grabbed my knife and started rubbing it against the rope.

TRACY POV

"Hello Lachlan" I said slyly, as he walked towards me. I noticed he had a knife in his pocket but that didn't worry me, no knife could hurt me and anyway I had my knife in my pocket as well. He glared at me and spat "WHERE IS MY FUCKING CAR TRACY?!" I laughed and turned around. I felt him grab me from behind and wrestle me to the ground, then he suddenly let go of me. He must've noticed the steering wheel next to me on the ground.

LACHLAN POV

I stared at the ground next to Tracy, was that my? "Tracy?" I asked sweetly, "Yes?" she replied breathlessly, "Is that my steering wheel?" I waited for an answer but I heard nothing, so I looked up at her and saw that she was shaking with silent laughter. So I stood up fully and socked her in the eye with as much force as I could put into it, and watched her fall backwards. I slowly tied her up, and then put my car back together as quickly as I could. As I worked I realised that she hadn't scratched anything. At least she was kind enough to do that.

When I had finally put my car back together, I chucked Tracy in the backseat and drove to my newly bought house. As I approached it from the outside I marvelled at my 6 bedroom, 6 bathroom, 3 story monster house. I parked my car in the garage (which fits in 6 cars) and got into the elevator and went to the top floor. I sat her in the bedroom I had made for her and tied her to a sofa-chair. I made myself a drink as I waited for her to wake up.

SARAH POV

As I searched through the room I found a small pile of sulphur near the window, 'DAMN' I thought. "Ruby, it's a fucking demon!" I yelled, she walked in and nodded towards the kitchen. I wonder what she had heard; I followed her in there with my .45 pointed in front of me. Standing in my kitchen was the whore herself.

YEN POV

"Sarah put the gun down!" I heard a blonde chick yell, "Ruby, this is the whore that was flirting with Mac!" I saw Sarah yell back. The blonde chick who must be Ruby started laughing and said "Oh well then, I don't care if you shoot her, but Mac may be a little pissed off." I watched Sarah lower her gun and walk towards me, I raised my arms reading to fight, but she just shook her head. I slowly lowered my hands and watched her sock me in the eye. As I drifted into unconsciousness I said "Son of a b…."

DEAN POV

"Sam let me go first, I still have the colt" I said, he nodded and we both slowly walked out of the dark room, into a brightly lit room. Inside were the six carnivorous vampires, and about 12 human bodies (all drained of blood and looking blue-ish). I stepped into the room and said "Sorry to interrupt the party, but why did you kidnap us AND not eat us, I assure you we taste very good." The black guy, the taller ranga and James stood up, I quickly shot all three in the head and watched them go down and crumble into dust.

SAM POV

I watched Dean waste the three vampires and watched the other three to see their reactions, the midget red-head and the Pilipino looked shocked but the third vamp, just whispered something and all three ran/jumped at the windows in the space of 3 seconds. I laughed, grabbed Dean and ran out of the cabin. I looked around and saw that we were on the highway, and so we started walking towards Port Angeles hoping Sarah and Ruby were still there. We were about 5 km away, so it only took us about 2 hours. When we got there we noticed all the lights were on.

TRACY POV

God my head hurt, I reached up to try and rub it but my arms were tied down. I heard someone say "So we're awake now, are we?", "OH Fuck!" I said, "Hey Mac" I heard him laugh. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting across from me drinking what looked like bourbon "So I guess you're wondering why you're tied to a chair in the middle of my beautiful home?" he asked, I replied "Nope, I'm guessing it's because you saw your steering wheel next to me and then got really angry and decided to get some revenge, and seeing as I'm here in your beautiful home which looks like its in the middle of a forest. I'm guessing that you put your car back together." He glared at me, and pulled out a knife.

I smiled, and asked "Are you going to cut me with that Mac?" he just laughed and slowly sauntered forward. He grabbed my arm and to his surprise I didn't struggle, he cut me long and slow up my arm. Yes it hurt but no way was I going to show him that" I watched him laugh and then watched his eyes go wide as my skin started to join together by itself.

I grabbed my knife out of my back pocket and quickly cut all of the ropes binding me to the chair. Then I grabbed his arm and did the same thing to him, I watched him smile and then I looked back at his arm to see his arm do the exact same thing my arm had. "Shit" we both said at the same time so I grabbed him and dragged him and his keys back to the garage shoved him in the passenger seat and drove to Sarah and my house.

SARAH POV

I smacked Yen across the face, "Where the hell are Sam and Dean BITCH?" I yelled at her. "I don't know" she groggily replied, "Ok, next question. How the FUCK do you know Mac? And why the hell are you flirting with him?!" I said calmly. She looked up and smiled before replying "I've known Mac for a long time, and we used to be a thing. By the way, I've seen the way you look at him. Does he know how you feel? I bet he doesn't I bet you're being the martyr and letting your sister have him so everyone can feel sorry for you." But before I could reply, Ruby slapped her across the face, and then put a long cut down her cheek.

I pulled myself together and said "No you're right he doesn't know how I feel about him and he never will. Neither does Tracy and you know why? Because that is the first guy she has ever fallen for, and it's the first guy she has ever trusted. So don't you bullshit about me and the way you think I am, or the reasons for which you think I am doing it."

"Ahemm" I heard someone say behind me.

**Okay Guys, I'm sorry this took so long to get up. It was saved on my school computers and I had to finish it. I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**All my love**

_**covenantqueen**_

**xoxo**


End file.
